Chaos
by Yuki Ryu
Summary: Chaos riots through Nerima, with the destruction of the wedding as a final blow. With friends squabbling, rivals wrecking havoc, and family torn asunder, things couldn't have gotten any worse. At least, until a mysterious young girl appears.
1. Aftermath of the Disaster

**Chaos**

_By Neon Tiger and Yuki Ryu_

**Chapter 1: Aftermath of the Disaster**

_Ranma ½ and all related characters and situations are copyright Rumiko Takahashi.  New characters, story, and everything else are copyright Neon Tiger and Yuki Ryu respectively._

_Authors' Notes: Yes!  We have started another co-writing project together!  Fear us and our writing skills!  This is for fun, and we hope you'll find it fun as well.  We worked very hard on it.  You wiiiiiill review, you wiiiiiill!  And we will enjoy it!_

*******

      She was working hard into the night, trying to find the information she so desperately wanted... NEEDED to know.  She yawned and stretched, pausing in her tedious reading of paper after paper.  Her bones popped audibly as she stretched, bringing a dull pain, but it also brought a much welcome relief afterwards.  There were a number of neatly stacked papers around her and one big sloppy pile at side of the table that already reached past the tabletop.

      Two days and two nights of searching with nearly no rest was mind numbing, especially since she didn't really have any idea what she was looking for.  It was just a very vague notion really.  All she knew was that she'd know it when she found it.

      She hoped that it wouldn't take much longer to find what she was looking for.  She had lucked out so far with the past two nights being quiet, but she doubted that'd last for much longer.

      _"Damn @$^&&*$%% papers,"_ she cursed inwardly then sighed.  _"There seems to be no @#$%^&#$% end to them!"_  She threw up her hands in frustration, accidentally knocking over some papers from one of the stacks.  "Damn it!" she snapped.  She bent over to pick them up, banging her on the corner of the table in the process.  "@#%&$^&$#%#$@#$!!!"  She rubbed the back of her head and growled at the papers she had picked up.  "This is all your fault!  Stupid @#^#%^@#$@^#$%@!!!"  She was about to rip them into confetti out of spite when a name on the first one caught her eye.

      "This is it!" she cheered with glee and she jumped up and down for joy, holding the papers reverently in her hands.  She bounced around the room, knocking more papers over from the stacks, but not caring.  She finally found what she was looking for.

      She did a triple back flip into the air then landed neatly into the chair she was previously sitting in.  She swept her arm across the table, knocking off the rest of the papers then neatly laid out the three papers before her.  She picked up the first one, the one that caught her eye, and started to read it aloud, "Tendo, Akane..."

*******

      Akane suddenly sneezed then rubbed her nose.  _"Someone must be talking about me,"_ she thought.  She then waved that thought off as silly since she doubted anyone would be awake this late at night.

      She sipped the cup of warm milk she had gotten to help her sleep.  She had woken up about an hour earlier that night because of a horrible nightmare and had still not been able to get back to sleep since.  She could only remember bits and pieces of it now that she was awake.  Something in the shadows... a glimmer of silver light... then a mirror...  It was all very abstract, and so confusing to her.  The more she thought about it, the more she could swear that she almost had the answer.  She would have a small piece of the puzzle for an instant, and then it was gone again as quickly as it came.  It was so frustrating!

      The dream would most likely have to do with what had happened in China, Akane mused.  Being kidnapped, drowning, becoming a dried up doll, nearly dying repeatedly, and the failed wedding was all very taxing on her.

      Akane sighed and took a sip of her milk.  Not all the warm milk in the world was enough to calm her after all that had happened it seemed.  What had troubled her the most, however, was hearing Ranma say he loved her then deny it immediately afterwards.  She felt absolutely certain that he had said it to her, as she lay immobile in his arms.  His agonized voice as he said it still reverberated in her mind and heart.  She felt a small condolence, however, that he didn't deny being in love with her.  He only denied saying it.

      A tiny smile played on her lips.  Maybe someday, hopefully soon, he'd finally admit it.

      Maybe if he had they would be married already.

      The smile disappeared at the thought of yesterday's events.  The near-wedding was a complete and total disaster.  It shouldn't have surprised her.  Every other wedding attempt before it had ended in disaster after all.  But this time, it was different.

      This time she had been willing to go through with it.

      Akane shivered slightly and rubbed her arms, trying to force down her emotions before they threatened to take over.  She should have suspected that things would go wrong; things always did.  But she never would have dreamed that the source would be her own flesh and blood. 

      Akane closed her eyes and shuddered.  She had always known Nabiki seemed to care more about money than family, but Akane would never have thought her sister would sink so low as to destroy her happiness for a profit.

      Akane wasn't sure which hurt worse, the okonomiyaki and meat bun explosives, the destroyed wedding, or the fact that Nabiki had sold wedding invitations to people who had no qualms about destroying things.

      And hurting people.

      Akane flinched, and then slowly fingered a slight discoloration on her wrist.  It was a burn; a wedding present, if you would.  She wasn't sure if it was from the okonomiyaki, the meat buns, or Happosai's own explosives.  Either way, it was a painful reminder.

      It would fade, eventually, but how long that would take was unknown.  Ranma had already almost completely healed all of the burns he had gotten at the wedding when she had last seen him.  For a minute she felt more than a little jealous over his body's ability to heal so quickly.  It didn't last long as she also recalled how badly burnt Ranma had gotten by the time the insanity had calmed and everyone went home.

      He was lucky he didn't need to go to the hospital.

      As it stood, Akane wasn't sure if she could forgive Nabiki.  If Ranma had gone to the hospital, she didn't want to think about how she'd react.

      Blood was thicker than water, but apparently it wasn't thicker than yen.  Akane idly wondered if Nabiki even felt the slightest bit sorry.

      Akane sighed and set the now empty cup on the table.  "If I have another glass of milk I'm going to start mooing," she muttered wryly.  She yawned as fatigue finally came to her despite all the troubles that weighed heavily upon her mind.  "Maybe now I can get some sleep."

      Somehow she doubted it.

*******

      The wind wisped about the empty school grounds.  The gray concrete sizzled as the morning sun poured down upon it.  A single form strolled along the barren grounds, swinging his sword in an intimidating fashion.  Instead of his usual bokken, he wielded his family's katana.  Its blade gleamed wickedly in the sunlight.

      Kuno.

      Kuno glared about, his face stern. His eyes scoured every aspect of the school grounds, then looked skyward.  His face hardened even more as he clenched his katana, trembling.

      "Ranma Saotome... how many times have you foiled me in my quest to gain the affections of my beloved Akane Tendo, or the mysterious Pig-tailed goddess?" he whispered, his voice rough and emotional.  "Curse you vile fiend!  How many times must you use your dark magic to best me in combat when victory is rightfully mine!?  A day does not pass by where I am not tormented by your foul presence... Ranma Saotome!" he hissed.  He reared back, throwing his shoulders and holding his katana straight out.  "RANMA SATOME!!!  HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO WED THE FAIR MAIDEN, AKANE TENDO!  Surely the gods have blessed me when they sent me word of your foul deeds for I have stopped your injustice!"

      Kuno raised the katana, pointing it towards the sky.  "I swear upon my ancestors that upon this morn I shall free the fair Akane Tendo and the Pig-tailed girl from your wicked grasp and make them mine!  RANMA SAOTOME, I WILL NOT TOLERATE-"

      "Excuse me,"

      Kuno blinked, surprised out of his speech.  He then felt a sudden weight upon his head.  Kuno's eyes widened as they drifted upwards.

      A pair of big glimmering blue eyes greeted his own.  His eyes widened even more at the sight before him.  Standing upon his head was a beautiful woman, sleek and well endowed.  Her long blood ember hair glistened in the sun, an orange tiger striped headband with curious tiger ears holding the lock of fire back.  Upon her slim body was a skintight black body suit, which cut off inches from her knees and elbows.  Over the body suit was an orange tiger striped vest and lower bikini bottom.  An orange tiger striped knees and elbows.  Over the body suit was an orange tiger striped vest and lower bikini bottom.  An orange tiger striped belt wrapped around her waist, a cute tiger tail attached to it in the back.  She wore knee high leather black boots and black gloves that reached to her elbows. Steel claws shimmered, attached to the leather clothing.  Kuno blinked slowly as the slim girl stood upon his head, giving him a questioning look.

      "Are you Genma Saotome?" she asked, her melodic voice innocent.

      "Sully not my name, fair maiden, by accusing me of being responsible for the presence of the vile sorcerer Saotome into this world!  Were I he I would have made him commit seppuku lest he tarnish family honor with his existence!" Kuno retorted, indignant.

      "So yer not him?" the tiger woman said, disappointed.

      "Nay!  I am Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Kuno roared, posing dynamically as lightning flashed.

      "Dang... so you're useless to me," the woman sighed, apparently disappointed.  "I was so sure I had finally found him.  How many more people can there possibly be in this stupid city?"

      "The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High is anything but useless.  Ah, but how rude of me.  What is your name, oh fiery tiger maiden?"

      "I am Mouko Hasha!" the tiger woman shouted, leaping from Kuno's head.  She landed upon the ground before him, her hair dancing like a flame.  Her body bounced as she jerked back.  Her hand shot up in a 'thumbs up' gesture.  "Champion of the Tournament of Iken!"

      "Ah, such a fiery spirit of grace and beauty such as yourself nearly matches that of Akane Tendo or the Pig-tailed girl.  Very well, fiery one.  If you can defeat me, I shall allow you to date with me!" Kuno announced.  Mouko's eyes widened, slightly.

      "DATE you!?" she repeated as Kuno crouched, holding his katana in at a ready position.  "Don't be a screwball!" she snorted, delivering a kick to Kuno's exposed stomach.  Kuno let out a grunt at the kick, then swung his katana, an arc from the side to Mouko's midsection. Mouko leaped back, barely dodging the slice.

      "If you are THAT eager for a thrashing...," Mouko began, her eyes narrowed.  "Then you've picked the right opponent!" she added.  She flipped away, landing on her right foot.  She raised her hands, holding them as if they were paws.  She lifted her left foot, preparing to leap.  A white aura flashed about her.  "Thunder Wolf Attack!" she howled.  With surprising speed, she bolted towards Kuno, the sound of thunder roaring at each step.  Kuno had no time to react before Mouko's attack reached him.  He felt many blows to his form, though the attack itself lasted but a couple seconds.  Each blow sizzled against his body and it felt as though lightning were crashing down from the skies, striking his form.  As the last blow fell, Mouko flipped away and landed a couple feet from the sizzling Kuno.  "Date THAT!" she snickered.

      "Ahhh... my fiery devil... you match the ferociousness of the pigtailed goddess!" Kuno cried, spasming as he lay on the ground.  "You may date with me!" he twitched.  Mouko's eyes opened as a nerve on her cheek spasmed.  She grabbed Kuno's katana and thwacked him with the blunt side of it.

      "STOP MOVING, DANG IT!" she shouted.  Kuno spasmed once more before going out like a light.  Mouko sighed with relief.  "Now that THAT'S over... time to find Genma Saotome!"

*******

      Ranma and Akane walked side by side to school in silence, Ranma for once walking alongside Akane instead of walking on top of the fence as he normally did.  After nearly losing her twice in China because of Saffron and the people of Mount Phoenix, he felt this almost subconscious need to be near her, and make sure nothing else happened to her.  While it might not have been likely that someone would suddenly come along and try to kill Akane, one could never be too careful with all of the chaos in Nerima.  Especially if you always seemed to be in the center of all the chaos.

      Akane didn't seem to mind Ranma hovering around her.  She felt his nearness to be more comforting than annoying.  After everything that happened, she KNEW that he loved her.  Not Ukyo.  Not Shampoo.  And certainly not Kodachi.

      Akane sighed softly to herself.  If only Ranma would just admit that he finally said that he loved her.  If only the wedding had not been interrupted.  If only there was a way to deal with the suitors and rivals.

      If only they had a normal life.

      _"Who am I kidding?"_ Akane mused silently.  _"Life with Ranma will never be normal.  Some new unexpected challenge will probably happen any time now."_

      Akane looked at Ranma out of the corner of her eye.  She wondered if Ranma ever got as fed up with the chaos as much as she did.  It seemed as if everything was reaching the boiling point, and if things did not get resolved soon, the results would end up in an even bigger disaster than the failed wedding.

      Someone might even get killed...

      The thought chilled Akane to the core.  She knew she had to talk to Ranma about this.  Maybe if she admitted to him how she felt, then maybe he'd admit that he did say he loved her.  She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it.  She had absolutely no idea how to approach this subject.  It was like walking on a proverbial land mine field.  But something HAD to change soon...

      Akane sighed again and shook her head, trying to clear the negative thoughts away.  Maybe if she spent some time pondering on how to approach Ranma about this, then maybe an idea would come to her.

      Soon the two were at the gates of Furinkan High School.  Ranma blinked as he saw what was normally a usual sight, but with a slightly different twist to it.  "What the?" he asked aloud, blinking.

      Akane was startled out of her thoughts by Ranma's voice, and looked at him.  She turned to see what he was looking at and blinked, twice.

      Before them, scowling ferociously was a beautiful woman.  Her long blood hair flowed in the wind, reflecting light.  Her sharp blue eyes glittered like those of a predator, matching the tiger vest, tail, and ears she sported.  Her body was covered with a black body suit, with boots and gloves of matching color with hideous claws upon them.

 She spat venomously, beating the crumbled form of Kuno with the flat of his katana.  "Stay DOWN," she growled.  "How DARE you try and move again!  Just give up!"

      Kuno, unable to speak a reply, merely twitched in response.

      "... STOP IT YOU STUBBORN PERVERT!" the girl bellowed, obviously angry at the stupidity that was Kuno.

      _"Yes, sir,"_ Akane thought sarcastically.  _"Just another day in Nerima."_

      The girl kicked Kuno in the head, sending him sprawling.  She glared after Kuno, and then glared at the katana.  "HYAH!" she snapped.  With a snarl, she slammed the flat edge of the katana against her knee, bending it sharply.  She smirked at the ruined katana, and then tossed it over her shoulder at Kuno.  "That's for being a pig," she spat.  The blade hit the ground with a clank next to the defeated upperclassman's face.  She tossed back her hair, allowing the wind to play with it.  "So much for that."

      At that moment, she noticed Ranma and Akane.

      Ranma glanced the girl up and down, and mentally tried to figure out her approximate skill level.  From the evidence shown he'd have to figure that she was definitely stronger than Akane, but probably not at Shampoo's level.

      Akane didn't know what to make of the stranger, and she just didn't feel up to dealing with more insanity at the moment.

      The girl glanced over Ranma, appraisingly.  Her cheek twitched with amusement.

      _"Strong... but no Karuto,"_ she thought.  _"But I should watch myself.  He may surprise me."_

      Akane glanced between the two martial artists and sensed that a fight was likely to result.  "Come on, Ranma, we're going to be late for class," she reminded her fiancée.

      "... Ranma?" the girl asked, her eyes sparkling.  "Ranma Saotome?"

      Ranma glanced at Akane, and then looked at the girl.  "Yeah that's me," he said, a mixture of pride and wariness in his voice.

      The girl slammed her fist in to her hand.  "Yokatta..."  She grinned brightly.  "Finally."

      Ranma looked at the girl oddly.  "So how do you know my name?" he asked bluntly.

      Akane sighed mentally as she watched the scene.  She had a sneaking suspicion growing in the pit of her stomach that this girl was probably another fiancée of Ranma's.

      "RANMA!" the girl cried, pointing at him with her pointer finger.  "Where is your GOOD FOR NOTHING father!?"

      "Oh man," Ranma groaned.  "What's pops done now?"

      "Never mind that.  Where is Genma Saotome?" she said, waving a finger.  "Then I'll leave you to your school work,"

      "What do ya wanna see my old man for?" Ranma asked.

      The girl stared at Ranma, thoughtful.  She then glanced at Akane.

      "Who are you?" she asked, dodging Ranma's question.

      Akane blinked at the girl then pointed at herself.  "Me?" she asked, slightly surprised.  "Ah, I'm Akane Tendo, Ranma's fiancée."

      "I see!" the girl said, her face brightening widely.  "Well, thank you!  I think I'll be able to find my way to the Tendo residence,"

      Ranma blinked at Akane's admittance of being his fiancée instead of denying it.  "Our parents decided it," he added instinctively.        Akane's cheek twitched, but otherwise she didn't let his denial affect her.  It was an automatic reflex for him after all.  It had been for both of them, but not for her, not anymore.

      "I believe it.  Your father does that a lot," the girl said with a grin.

      "Tell me about it," Ranma muttered.

      Akane blinked.  "My home?  Why do you want to go there?" she asked, confused.

      "Easily!" the girl grinned.  "Genma Saotome is too much of a loser to have a stable job, thus he could not afford his own home," she said.  She raised a finger and pointed at Akane.  "Thus he would have to live off the hospitality of others, which he is good at.  You are with Ranma and, as you just said, are engaged to him.  Therefore... it would be logical to assume he's mooching off of you and your home," she finished.

      Akane blinked.  "Wow, you're very astute," she commented, impressed.

      The girl winked.  "Thank you," she said.

      "Nah," Ranma said, off-handedly.  "If she knows my pop then she knows he's a mooch."

      The girl snickered at that, and then shrugged.  "He has me there,"

      "See?" Ranma said smugly.

      "Try not to get a swelled head, Ranma," Akane said as she rolled her eyes.

      "Well!  I'll leave you now," she said with a grin.  She flexed her arm, a slight aura of red appearing.  "I really must be going,"

      "So you're gonna to beat up pop or what?" Ranma asked.

      The girl glanced at Ranma, still thoughtful but hesitant.  "... If I answered that, would you get involved?" she asked.

      "Heck no, I'm always up to pound some sense into my old man when he does something stupid," Ranma said with a smirk.

      "Well then, I guess there's no reason to hide anything," the girl responded with a shrug.  She grinned.  "I am Mouko Hasha.  Your fiancée."  She stood there, waiting for a response she expected.

      Silence came from the two for a moment, and then...

      Ranma groaned and slapped his forehead.  "Not ANOTHER ONE!" he grumbled.

      Akane sighed, she had suspected as such.  Genma seemed to have had Ranma engaged to someone new every month or so when Ranma was too young to do anything about it.  She hoped this new girl wouldn't fall for Ranma like all his other suitors.

      The girl waved her finger, grinning.  "Not for long," she replied.

      Akane smiled, feeling relief at that comment.  "Well this is new, Ranma, you actually have a fiancée that DOESN'T want to marry you," she commented.

      "Yeah, 'sides you," Ranma said, almost instinctively.  The thought of the failed wedding didn't enter his mind until a minute after he said it.  He then winced and felt sweat trickling down the back of his head.  "Uh... I mean, well...," he fumbled.

      Much to his growing dread, Akane was glowing blue ever so slightly, her hands clenched into tight fists.  He winced and braced himself for the mallet that he knew was going to come.

      "That's why I must beat your father senseless," Mouko interjected, sensing the tension.  "According to my culture... if a girl disapproves of her marriage arrangement, she may annul it by beating her father and her spouse's father within an inch of their lives," she said.  "I already trashed my father. Now I am going after your own.  So, we are half fiancées, half not."

      Akane sighed and her aura died down.  "I'm going to class," she said briskly before striding off, refusing to look back.

      Ranma blinked, repeatedly, at Akane's retreating form, completely missing what Mouko said.  He goggled at the fact that he didn't get hit with the mallet for speaking before thinking like he usually did.  Was Akane feeling okay?

      Mouko glanced between the two, and then shrugged.

      "Anyway... you go to class and make up with her.  I have to go and beat the tar out of your father,"

      "Uh...," Ranma looked indecisively between Akane's rapidly retreating form and Mouko, trying to decide between saying something or running after his fiancée.

      Suddenly the bell sounded, making his decision for him.  He had to get to class or be late.

      Mouko laughed and gave him a push in Akane's direction.  She waved.  "Ja ne," she said, winking, as the bell sounded loudly about her.  She turned and ran across the school grounds, a smirk on her face.

      "Hey!" Ranma yelped as he was pushed forward.  He whirled at Mouko, blushing slightly.  "We're not...!" he protested.  Mouko waved after Ranma, and then disappeared around the corner.  Ranma sighed in defeat, and ran into the school.

      Just another day in Nerima.

*******

      Mouko grumbled as she darted down the street, glancing about for any signs of a Dojo.  "I really should have asked for directions," she muttered as her feet pattered against the ground.  The sun bore down on her, hot and unforgiving.  She was beginning to wonder if the sun was angry about something.

      She continued to run, uttering a silent prayer that she would find the dojo soon.  Her long tail swished in the air, displaying her irritation.

      Suddenly shrill and horribly annoying laughter sliced through the air like a knife.

      Mouko jumped, her head snapping about to look for the laughter.  "What DIED?!" she gasped.

      A shower of black rose petals fell down around Mouko moments before a black haired girl wearing nothing but a leotard landed in front of her momentarily before jumping back into the air with a shrill laugh, her ribbon twirling about her and lashing the ground harshly as she went.

      Mouko stepped backwards, and then gasped as a ribbon jerked and went taut under her foot.

      The leotard-clad gymnast's laughter was abruptly cut off as she was yanked backwards in mid-leap from the sudden tautness of the ribbon she held.  She ended up falling face-first into the dusty and dirty ground before she was able to regain her footing.  She coughed as she quickly stood up, and dusted herself off as she glared indignantly at the source of her fall.  "YOU THERE!" she yelled as she pointed at Mouko.

      Mouko blinked, staring at the girl.

      "Do you have any Earthly idea whom you have so rudely thrust into the harsh, unforgiving soil!?" she demanded.

      "I didn't thrust anyone. You fell," Mouko replied, calmly.

      "I am Kodachi Kuno, the black rose," the girl continued as if Mouko had said nothing, placing the stem of a black rose she drew out of nowhere into her mouth.

      "Kuno..?  Isn't that the moron I beat at the school?" Mouko asked, surprised.  "Oh... I see... siblings," she added, as if that explained everything.

      "Oh, so you know of my brother, do you?" Kodachi asked, faintly curious.

      "He's sprawled out, unconscious, on the school grounds with his bent sword," Mouko responded, shrugging.

      "Oh, I see.  You resemble that harlot the pig-tailed girl he goes on and on about," she said to herself as she examined Mouko more thoroughly.  "Few have such blood red hair."  A frown came to Kodachi's face as she began glaring at Mouko.  "So!  That would make you friends with the pig-tailed girl and Akane Tendo would it not?"  Without waiting for a reply she rambled on.  "Of course!  It makes perfect sense!  You're here to stop me from meeting my beloved Ranma Saotome!  You wicked, wicked girl!  The black rose shall not allow you to get away with this!"

      "HARLOT!?" Mouko spat, her face flushed with anger.  "Did you just call me a HARLOT!?"

      With that Kodachi charged Mouko with a cry.  "PREPARE YOURSELF, HARLOT!" she yelled as she whipped her ribbon at Mouko, who evaded the strike.

      Mouko flushed with anger and her fist clenched.  "How... DARE... you!" she shrieked.  She lunged forward and slammed Kodachi in the face with a burning fist.

      Kodachi staggered back from the blow, the ribbon nearly falling from her grasp.  "So you know black magic do you?  Then you must be the one who frames my Ranma darling and makes my brother believe he's a wicked sorcerer!" she accused.  "I SHALL PUNISH YOU FOR YOUR CRIMES, YOU WITCH!"  She pulled out a rubber ball and threw it at Mouko angrily.

      Mouko spat, an aura of flame igniting about her.  The ball touched the aura and was instantly incinerated before it could give off its deadly gas.

      "You... YOU...," Mouko snarled, unable to think of a word that carried the strong negative meaning she wanted.

      "I see I shall have to come with more effective methods for dealing with such a powerful witch!" Kodachi muttered to herself.  She grabbed her spiked club, and attempted to hit Mouko in the head with it.

      Mouko clenched her fists and lunged, slamming Kodachi in the stomach.  The spiked club missed her as she moved quickly, repeatedly punching Kodachi in the stomach.  "I... AM... NOT... A... HARLOT!!" Mouko roared, a punch enunciating each word.

      Kodachi coughed out all of the air in her lungs as the punches forced all of it to leave her.  She jumped back, trying to catch her breath and evade further attacks from Mouko.

      Mouko lunged forward and brought her fist to Kodachi's stomach.  "KYAAAH!!!" she shrieked.  A fireball flew from Mouko's hand in to Kodachi's stomach, sending her flying.

      Kodachi crash landed into a pile of garbage, her head hitting the filth-covered street and knocking her out cold.

      Mouko panted, then stomped her foot.  "I am not a harlot," she snapped.


	2. Over the Line

**Chaos**

_By Neon Tiger and Yuki Ryu_

**Chapter 2: Over the Line**

_Ranma 1/2 and all related characters and situations are copyright Rumiko Takahashi.  New characters, story, and everything else are copyright Neon Tiger and Yuki Ryu respectively._

_Authors' Notes: Beware!  Bad things happen!  To whom?  Well, let's just say that destroying a wedding isn't something that will be forgotten.___

*******

      The school was oddly quiet Akane noticed as she switched her outdoor shoes for the indoor ones at her locker.  Normally there would be students loitering in the halls for a while to talk or there would be some just arriving, but there was no one around.

      "I wonder where everyone is," Akane mused as she looked around.  She then shrugged and thought that it was just as well.  She didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now anyway.  In fact if she hadn't been kidnapped and taken to China she would have avoided school today.  Unfortunately, because of that, she had no choice but to be there because she couldn't afford to miss any more classes.

      "It seems I lucked out," she muttered to herself as she walked off to her classroom.

      As Akane was heading to class, she failed to notice her fiancée entering the school behind her.

      Ranma hurriedly switched his outdoor for indoor shoes, hoping to catch up to Akane quickly.  He wanted to talk to her before classes started and was so intent on this that he didn't even notice the absence of other people.  All he noticed was the retreating back of his 'uncute fiancée'.  "AKA--" Ranma attempted to call after her, but was stopped as someone from behind him had covered his mouth with their hand.

      Ranma started at this and was about to reflexively flip the person when they had moved both hands to cover his eyes and giggled in a playful manner.  "Guess who," a familiar feminine voice, with a hint of an accent, said from behind him.

      Ranma recognized the voice instantly.  It was Ukyo.  Normally he would be happy, if slightly uncomfortable, in her presence, but now that fact stirred a cold anger that surprised even him.

      Calmly, Ranma removed the hands from over his eyes, refusing to look at Ukyo when he could see again.  "Hello, Ukyo," he said coldly.

      Ukyo blinked in surprise at the drastic change in Ranma's behavior.  He never acted that way around her, EVER.  He was normally so happy to see his best friend 'Uc-chan'.  Something had to have happened to him while he was in China.  She frowned, but decided not to let her irritation at this show.  "What's wrong, Ran-chan?"

      Ranma didn't answer; instead he began walking away from her.  "I'm going to class," he said shortly.

      Ukyo stared in shock at Ranma's retreating back for a few moments.  She began to grow angry as a sudden thought crossed her mind.  Akane had to be behind his sudden behavior.  Somehow, while they were in China, Akane had managed to get her hooks into Ranma.  The near-wedding that occurred the day previous was more than enough proof of that.  Ukyo was sure that Akane had to be behind this sudden indifference towards her as well.  She knew that she had to work quickly to get back into Ranma's good graces again.

       "Ran-chan, wait up!" she called.  Quickly, Ukyo rushed after Ranma and grabbed his arm to keep him from moving any further forward.  She quickly looped her arm around his own and leaned against him lovingly before he could react.  "Let's walk to class together, sugar."  She knew that if she turned on the charm and showed Ranma how much cuter, friendlier, and nicer she was than Akane, he was sure to come around and go back to his usual flustered self in no time.

      Confusion passed over Ukyo's features as she noticed that Ranma tensed up completely and still didn't look at her.

      Ranma paused for a few long moments before answering.  "Soul of ice.  Soul of ice," he repeated mentally.  The mantra helped him in the past to keep him from calm, but now even that seemed as if it couldn't hold his anger in check for very long.  Even after what had happened yesterday, he didn't want to lash out at his childhood friend.

      That didn't mean he was ready to forgive her, however.

      "I want to be alone right now, Miss Kounji," he said, slight agitation emerging in his tone.

      Ukyo's eyes widened; there was no mistaking the way he addressed her now.  Instead of obeying his wishes she gripped him tighter, afraid to let him go.  "Ran-chan?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.  "Don't you want to be with your cute fiancée?"

      "Akane's in class already," Ranma muttered.  He didn't realize what he said until after the words came from his mouth.  Oddly enough, he didn't feel bad about saying it, and he couldn't muster up the urge to deny it.  "Let me go, Miss Kounji," he said instead.

      Ukyo stared, wide-eyed and jaw slackened, at Ranma.  He couldn't have just said what she thought she heard him say.  "R-Ran-chan...," she began, voice trembling.  She felt a stinging in her eyes begin, but she held it back.  "You... you mean uncute... right?  I'm you're cute fiancée, and Akane's the uncute one."  When he didn't respond, she felt herself becoming panicked.  "I mean... she's so violent and abusive to you, and just yesterday she tried to force you to marry her!"

      Ranma felt his self-control snap then, and he pushed her away from him.  Ukyo stared at him, shocked at the action.  He had never, EVER done that to her.  He had never even attempted to push Shampoo or Kodachi away whenever they latched onto him against his will.

      Ukyo stared at his face, as he now looked towards her, and trembled slightly at how his eyes bore into her with such anger that she felt momentarily frightened that he might hit her.  Ranma reined his anger back into check, toning his burning stare down into a cold glare.  "You ain't my fiancée, Ukyo," he said quietly, sounding far more serious than Ukyo ever remembered him being.

      Finally, Ukyo found her voice.  "R-Ranma...  You can't... you can't mean that," she whimpered, eyes filling with tears.  "What... what about our engagement?  Our dads decided that we'd get married!  Your dad has already taken my dowry, so it can't be annulled!"  Tears spilled from her eyes, as her voice grew stronger.  Ranma cringed ever so slightly at the sight of her tears, which only made Ukyo all the more desperate to get through to him.  "What about all we've meant to each other?  Don't you love me?"  Ranma didn't say anything.  He just looked away.  "I love you, Ranma!  Doesn't that mean ANYTHING to you!?"

       "And trying to murder my fiancée is how you show you love me, right?" Ranma asked softly.

      Ukyo was taken back at that, and fumbled as she tried to figure out how to respond in her defense.  Ranma didn't give her the chance, as he walked off to class quickly, leaving her to stare after him.  "Ran-chan...," she sobbed softly, and stood alone.

*******

      Akane was starting to wonder if school had unexpectedly gotten cancelled for the day.  First the schoolyard was vacant, save for a comatose Kuno, then the entrance, the halls, and how even her classroom.  Not even Hinako was present, and usually the childish teacher was very good at being there on time, even with how irresponsible she was half the time.

      "I wonder where everyone is," Akane asked aloud.  There was no notice that she knew of that could be responsible for the unexpected day off.  She began walking to her desk and noticed that almost all of them had their book bags on or near them.  It was as if they all came in to school, then everyone suddenly left without their things.  She began to suspect that maybe the insane principal was holding another of his surprise assemblies.  "But Principal Kuno usually waits until after school's started to hold assemblies so everyone's here," she thought.

      "So here you are,"

      Akane whirled towards the voice.

      Sitting in the window, calmly, was Mouko.  Mouko blinked at Akane, eyes sparkling as her tail lashed with an almost cat-like attitude.

      "I was looking for you," Mouko grinned, ears pricked.

      "Oh!  It's you... Mouko, right?" Akane asked, wanting to make sure she remembered the tiger girl's name correctly.

      Mouko nodded, a grin creeping across her face.  A fang peeked out, cutely.

      Akane tilted her head slightly.  "Why were you looking for me?"  She paused as the obvious answer came to her.  "Oh!  You must need directions to the dojo so you can see Ranma's dad, right?"

      "Yeah," Mouko nodded.  "I tried to find my way myself... but I got bad directions from a trained panda,"

      Akane blinked, then felt sweat trickle down the back of her neck as she realized whom the 'trained panda' must have been.  "Somehow I'm not surprised..."

      "The panda seemed... strange," Mouko blinked.  "Not physically... but... spiritually.  Like there was something I was missing...,"

      Mouko laughed and rubbed the back of her head.  "I guess I've been in the city too long!"

      "No, I think it's probably because the panda was Ge-," Akane began, but was interrupted as the classroom door opened.

      Mouko looked up sharply; tail bristling at the sudden interruption.

      "Sorry I'm late, teach, I-," Ranma began, his voice somber, then stopped as he noticed the classroom was almost completely empty.  "What the...?"  He blinked again and looked to Akane and Mouko.  "What happened?  Where is everyone?"

      Akane felt a twinge of irritation left over from earlier, but it quickly died down, as she felt tired of getting angry with Ranma whenever he put his foot in his mouth.  "I don't know," she said.  "It was like this when I came here."

      "Everyone?" Mouko tilted her head, and then blinked as realization hit her.  "Oh!  You mean the other students!"

      "Yeah, have you seen them?" Ranma asked.

      "Yeah," Mouko grinned.  She reached in to her shirt and pulled out a flyer.  "They're at the gym buying crap.  See?" She held the flyer out and proceeded to read it.  "'Miss the wedding of the century?  No problem!  Come to the gym for details and souvenirs of the almost-wedding of Ranma and Akane!'"  Mouko paused suddenly, then stared at Akane, then Ranma.  "... That wouldn't be you, by any chance...?"

      Ranma's eyes widened and he quickly snatched the flier out of Mouko's hands.  "Lemmie see that," he said, and glanced over the flier.

      It was exactly as Mouko said, and there was even a computer-edited picture made to look as if Akane and Ranma were standing together in their wedding outfits.  The picture was fuzzy, however, so it was slightly hard to tell at first glance.

      "... is this some sort of city tradition?  Seems really cruel and insensitive to me," Mouko muttered.

      Ranma's eye twitched as his fingers clenched about the flier, tearing it in places.  Akane's eyes couldn't be seen under her bangs because of the way her head tilted, so it was hard to read her expression.  It wasn't necessary to see her face, however, as her battle aura was glowing a blazing blue all about her.

      "... I take it that this ISN'T a tradition," Mouko's eyes narrowed.

      "No, it's not," Ranma said through clenched teeth as he ripped the flier into confetti.  "And I think I know who's behind it too..."

      Akane was silent as she turned and began stomping towards the door, her destination obvious.  Mouko blinked, then leapt from her position in the window and ran after Akane.  Ranma noticed and quickly followed suit.  He knew it had to be Nabiki behind the fliers.  There was no one else so cruel as to do something like this.  He couldn't help but wonder if Nabiki had something against him.  Even if it was for that reason, it didn't explain how she could do something so low to Akane.  "How can Nabiki do this to her own sister?" he growled under his breath.

      Mouko's eyes widened slightly and she snapped her head about to fix Ranma with a pointed gaze.

      Ranma noticed Mouko looking at him and figured he must have heard him.  "...You'll see when we get there," he muttered.  Somehow he couldn't help but privately hope someone else was behind the fliers.  Akane was acting strange enough already without something like this happening.

      Mouko's ears flipped back and her eyes sparked slightly. She turned and darted, quickly, after Akane as her tail lashed urgently.

      It didn't take long for the three to get to the gym at their quickened pace.  When they got there, the sight that greeted them was one of chaos.

      Nabiki had a large array of tables set up on the floor of the gym, covered with photos and objects of various sizes. There were bits of Akane's tattered wedding dress, on sale for 1000 yen. The remains of the floral arrangements were on sale for 500 yen apiece while the ruined wedding presents sold for either 1000 or 5000 yen, pending the size and extent of damage.

      Students clamored and scuffled about, attempting to buy whatever they could while Nabiki smiled and counted her money.

      Mouko blinked, then glanced at Ranma and Akane.

      To say that Ranma was stunned was an understatement.  The most he had been expecting was an array of photos and possibly random items such as coffee mugs and handkerchiefs with prints of particularly interesting shots on them.

      This was beyond anything he would have ever expected Nabiki to sink so low as to do.

Ranma's fists clenched tightly as he felt anger burn red hot inside him.  "How could she?" he thought darkly.

      Suddenly he saw that she sunk even lower as he noticed one of the male students admiring a picture he had just bought.  The picture was of Akane wearing sexy lingerie that was more likely meant for the wedding night.

      In that instant, Ranma's self-control snapped.

      "BNABIKI!!!/B" Ranma yelled, enraged.

      Mouko yelped and covered her ears, cringing as all of her fur bristled.

      Everyone in the gym froze utterly at the scream, and Ranma took advantage of that as he moved through the room so quickly that he blurred.  Within moments Ranma was standing before Nabiki, the only thing separating them was the width of one of the tables.  By the time everyone had recovered from their temporary paralysis, those that had bought something from Nabiki noticed that their purchases were gone.

      Ranma dropped a pile of shredded merchandise before Nabiki, all of which burnt beyond recognition from his battle aura.  Nabiki calmly glanced at Ranma as if he didn't seem ready to kill her.

      "Yes, Ranma?" she asked calmly, her voice the only sound in the entire gym.  "Do you want to buy something?"

      "BHow dare you!?/B" Ranma snarled.  He would have said more if a quiet voice hadn't stopped him.

      "It's alright, Ranma," Akane said, her tone dull.  Her head was down slightly so her bangs cast a shadow across her eyes, making her expression unreadable.  The battle aura she had when she first came to the gym was alarmingly absent.  "...She's not my sister.  ...Nabiki's dead..."  With that she turned and left the gym.

      Mouko stared after in horror, her ears pressed back. She glanced back at Ranma and Nabiki, and then curled up her lips to let out a deep growl. Then, she turned and darted out after Akane.

      Ranma stared, uncomprehending as to what had just happened.  He expected Akane to lash out in anger, to yell and scream, or worse, cry.  He realized that this was far more serious than any other reaction she could have had.

      Nabiki merely arched an eyebrow at her sister's statement.  Her cold exterior didn't reveal how she might have been feeling about it one way or another.

      Silence filled the gym as none of the students, or even the teachers, dared to speak.

Ranma turned back towards Nabiki, his gaze unforgiving.  One good thing occurred from Akane's statement; he managed to regain his control.

      Nabiki looked back at Ranma calmly.  "You know, Ranma, before you do anything rash, I suggest you keep in mind that I always have a backup plan."

      "No backup plan's gonna keep me from destroying all your stuff," Ranma growled.

      "Not even if my backup plan has four legs and goes 'meow'?" Nabiki asked as she allowed herself a slight smug grin.

      Ranma cringed and couldn't help glancing around for any cats she might have hidden around the area.  As mad as he was, his fear of cats was far greater.

      "Um... a-about that," one of the students behind Nabiki squeaked. "... The cats are gone... that strange girl with Akane scared them away."

      "Every single one of them," another agreed, meekly. "They took a whiff of her and ran...,"

      Nabiki looked at the two students, both were infamous for acting as lackeys for her, and couldn't stop the surprise from appearing on her face for a moment.  "What?" she asked, her calm exterior cracked slightly. 

      "Even... even the backup plan for the backup plan!" the first student whimpered. "It's gone, too!"

      "How could you let the TIGER escape?" Nabiki demanded.

      "It... it smelled the girl too," the second girl muttered. "It was like a massive cat stampede!"

      "It bent the bars and went running!" the first agreed, wholeheartedly.

      Nabiki just stared at the two in disbelief.  She had never had a plan of hers go wrong.  Ever.

      She looked back to face Ranma and try to bluff her way out of the situation, but it was already too late.  Her entire stock was gone, and, with it, Ranma as well.  The only thing left was a pile of ashes on the table.

      If Nabiki wasn't upset over the fact that Ranma ruined what would have been her most profitable day ever, she would have been privately impressed with how he snatched up everything and burnt it all behind her back without her noticing.

      "U-um...,"

      "Don't tell me.  He took the money too," Nabiki stated, her expression cold.

      "... How'd you know?"

*******

      Mouko peered down from her perch in a large tree, perfectly silent. She seemed to blend in to the tree, giving the impression that she wasn't there at all. Her expression was thoughtful as she peered down at the object of her attention.

      Akane.

      Akane stood under the tree, staring at nothing as her eyes took on a vacant look. Mouko could sense her pain, pain that the girl was slowly wrapping up and shoving deep inside herself. It almost seemed natural for her, like she was used to constant pain and torment.

       Such a notion chilled Mouko to her very core.

       Mouko tilted her head slightly, continuing her silent vigilance over the young girl. Akane obviously needed to be alone, and Mouko had every intention of making sure no one bothered her.

       Half of her protested that she should be going after Genma, but Mouko quickly pushed it aside.  Something about Akane told her that Genma wasn't nearly as important as she thought he was.  Though they barely knew each other, something about Akane drew her ever closer.

       A rueful grin crossed her face.  She wondered if THEY had something to do with this sudden connection.

      Mouko rested her chin against her arms, blinking.  She had never known friends.  No one in her village even wanted to look at her, let alone socialize with her.  Perhaps THEY were trying to set her up?  She disliked the idea of having her friends chosen for her, even if THEY knew her better than anyone else.  But something about Akane seemed to ease her irritation. The two were very much alike.

       Neither of them seemed to have anyone they could trust.


End file.
